pjofansfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather Diana Hofferson
"Happy Deathday to you! Happy death day to you! Happy death day dear idiot! Happy death day to you! You are dead! Yay!" Heather on Ryan's birthday., in The Fight For Camp Half-Blood Heather Diana Hofferson''' is a Hispanic daughter Greek Demigod of Hades and of Hannah Dellora Hofferson. She is the Younger sister of her dead twin siblings. She is also twins with '''Heaven Caroline Hofferson. She is the older sister of her brother, Harper Dean Hofferson. She is currently in a relationship with an old Kronos helper, Grayson Moon Hunt. History Meeting Hannah Dellora Hofferson met Hades while taking a trip to the mines. At first, she did not want to go. But, as her cousins continued to push her into going, she eventually went with her family. They went to many places. But, when they got to the last place she met a man. He wore a black suit with black pants and shoes. They spoke to each other for quite a while. Soon enough, they fell in love. Childhood Heather had quite a tragic childhood. When she was born, She had her twin sister separated from her. She was supposed to die that night, by the nurse Mrs. Nelson, but, fortunately, her parents came to pick her up in time. A year after, her father died. Her mother cried for her father's death. During that year, her beloved brother, Harper, was born. He too was supposed to die the night he was born. Fortunately, Heather's skills were with her so she saved her brother from being murdered by the nurse. After her second attempt, Mrs.Nelson was fired even though she should've been fired the first time she tried to kill a baby. Meeting Her Step-Father She was about five-years-old when she met John Wesley. She did not trust the man even from that age. One day, when John was "going" to work, she decided to take her mother's camera and followed John. Instead of going to work, Mr. Wesley went to a restaurant and met up with a woman named Leah Lawrence. She took pictures of everything. Then, they both went into his car and John drove to Leah to her house. She kissed him goodbye and Heather gagged. She went home and pretended to be sleeping the whole time when John entered her room. Later, she told her mother about what she discovered and Hannah and John later had a discussion. John claimed that Leah was his cousin but Hannah immediately said that cousins don't kiss. He apologized. She forgave John but told him that the next time it happens he's dead and they're over with no hesitation. He understood. After that, it was the first day of Heather's new daily routine of pain. The first time didn't seem to be nice to her. It seemed to be that it has already been a few days since her abuse started. It had only been the first day. School Things weren't easier for her at school. As she was born on Halloween, she was bullied for it. To her, it seemed like a dumb reason to be bullied for. She was the freak of the school, meanwhile, her brother was the most popular boy. Heather's biggest bully is the school was Brittney Lemons. Heather likes to call her Bratney. It was always a funny joke to her. But, for years Heather thought there was something weird about Brittney. It felt as if she wasn't human. A talent show came on and Harper and Heather we're partners for it. They both sang a song from the band, "Muse." The song as called, "Dead Inside."Then, a boy named Mason randomly joined. She has only one friend, Mason. They developed feelings for each other when they discovered how much they related to one another. Both had an abusive stepfather. Both had a dead mother. Mason guided Heather through school while risking his reputation. Heather did want to make a new friend one day but never got the chance to do so. She wanted to become friends with a boy named Alexander Anderson. He himself never participated in the bullying but his close friends and just friends did. His friends were the ones who prevented her from making a new friend. She never tried to make another friend again Animals She got pets at the age of five. She got three husky's. Caramel, Shadow, and Faith. Shadow, the first dog, had White and black fur. Caramel, the second dog, had white fur a light brown fur. And Faith, the last dog, had white fur and light gray fur. Death Hannah was killed by the step-dad of Heather and her brother. Her mother and stepfather got into an argument. Heather herself tried to stop the fight as John started getting physical. She ended up being dragged into the room along with her mother to see Hannah die in front of her eyes. John has gotten and gun out and shot her. He yelled at Hannah to get up but was blind to see that she was shot in the head by him. Heather ran out of the room in tears and called the cops. They didn't believe her but decided to come anyway. By the time they got there, John had already gotten rid of Hannah's dead body. Now, Heather and her brother had no one to help them. No one would believe them. No one would even believe her brother. After her mother's death, she was determined to become smarter and stronger so then no one else in her life died. Unfortunately, she wouldn't know if her self-training would be enough. So, she always trained no matter what. Before Hannah got shot, She had given Heather a necklace. It was a necklace you could open up. One side has a picture of Harper and Heather while the other had a picture of Hannah. Heather promised to keep it forever no matter what. Snapped Once Almost Twice Heather's first time to snap at her stepfather was when she was six-years-old. She had gotten angry. She grabbed all of his beer and drugs and threw them in the trash. Her brother was frightened and scared that she would die too. but, fortunately, John was too afraid to lend a hand to her. She was fine with that. Finally, she got the man she feared to fear her. Being feared by John was great, being feared by everyone around her wasn't. A second time she snapped was a few days before she went to the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. He was yelling for stupid reasons for the 10,000th time. She had gotten a hunting knife and threatened him with it. She was about to lit his throat until her brother stopped her. She dropped the hunting knife, disappointed and shocked in what she has done. John called the cops but, they didn't believe him. They said, "Nonsense! Why would a kid do that? No kid would do that. Especially kids who are abused." and hung up. He did nothing to her for a few days. She thought that if she does it again she would be able to maybe be normal. she was going to do it again for her family's sake. But then, she thought that she wouldn't be any better than John if she did. And that it would show that she has no humanity left if her broken, beat up, sad soul. First Attack She was in the bathroom one day when Brittney was there. Brittney turned into something Heather describes as, "Normal." She turned into a gorgon. She kicked a punched her to the ground and ran away. Her P.E teacher, Mr. Quentin, threw her a sword that kills anything it touches. and she killed Brittney. After the incident, she was told to go to a camp. Her mother was dead so she couldn't take them. And her stepfather was too lazy and too drunk to drive them there. He also wanted them to go anyways. So they had to go there on their own. Moving to Camp The first thing they did, pack up food. Steal some money just in case. They also took as many healing things as they could. Harper picked up some clothes. Heather picked up a black sweater that Hannah bought her that was way too big for her and some pants Hannah also bought her that is also way too big for her. She somehow made the pants look like they fit her. She wore some shoes that were a gift from her aunt and a random black shirt. The black shirt said, "Sarcasm could help. Lies could help. The acting could help. But, it could truly help in life if you're Depressed." with a front tie knot. It was good advice. It's what helped her be fake all these years. They then escaped from their windows in their rooms from jumping down a tree and trying to land on the ground safely. Her brother failed because he had no training. He never got any training. Then they started off their adventure going East. Meeting Grover They got hungry so they went to a nearby park and ate quickly. Then, they got another ride heading to Kansas. It was dark by the time they reached Kansas. They looked for shelter. They slept then went back to traveling. As they waited for another ride, they saw Grover. They spoke for a while then Grover had to leave for a bit. He asked where they were going and they told him. He helped. Then in about 22 hours (almost one day), they made it to camp. First Day At Camp Heather's First day at camp wasn't a good one. After she found out she was a daughter of Hades, everyone hated her. So, she hid her brother in the Hades cabin for a long time. She didn't want him to be bullied just lie how she was in her mortal life and how she is now. She wanted him to have a normal life. Whatever they did, she deserved it. Only her. She'd suffer the consequences. Especially after the death of her mother. Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Fans Series The Titans Return At the beginning of the story, Chiron sets Heather and her friends to fight the four titans, The cyclops, the Fire titan, the Wind titan, and the Ice titan. She refuses at first but when Chiron uses her mother's death against her, she accepts but just will blame anything that happens to anyone on him. During the battle, She gets thrown to the floor, losing her memory while trying to get Ryan's last Pearl. When she wakes up, she runs, she uses the pearl and it leads her to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter She meets all of the characters in The Fight For Camp Half-Blood. She has a rivalry with the Roman son of Pluto, half-brother of Hazel, Nico Di Angelo. The Fight For Camp Half-Blood The Underworld The World The Aftermath: The Tales of the Demikids The Truth: Ivy Hunt Hofferson Personality Fatal Flaw Appearance Abilities and Tools Relationships Love Interests Mason Blake Clark=First tab sample text. |-|Grayson Moon Hunt=Second tab content goes here.